


Wow, Rude.

by Shipping_Catastrophe



Series: Seven Sinnamon Rolls [1]
Category: Seven Ways We Lie
Genre: Ace character, Group Texting, Group chat, Multi, My first fic, Pan Sexual Character, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Catastrophe/pseuds/Shipping_Catastrophe
Summary: PRESIDENT: kat I am forever in your debt. what do can I do for youscripted: u can start by leaving me alonePRESIDENT: ...wow, rude.





	Wow, Rude.

**Author's Note:**

> VIOLINS - juniper kipling  
> JUDGEMENT - claire lombardi  
> scottchtape - olivia scott  
> pan_tastic - lucas mccallum  
> Val_Simmons - valentine simmons  
> PRESIDENT - matt jackson  
> scripted - kat scott

**Seven Sinnamon Rolls**

VIOLINS, _Comparison Chaos, scottchtape, pan_tastic, Val_Simmons, PRESIDENT, scripted_

**scottchtape:** My most recent accomplishment: I tripped up the stairs and accidentally kicked some guy while I did it

**JUDGEMENT:** ofc

**pan_tastic:** Oh no! Are you ok??

**scottchtape:** yeah

**scottchtape:** I have bandaids

**PRESIDENT:** that's good

**PRESIDENT:** I love you  <3

**scottchtape:** <3

**pan_tastic:** aww!

**scripted:** why am I here

**scottchtape:** Because we agreed that you needed to start talking to people

**scripted:** but can I do that without my sis being all mushy and gross with her bf?

**scripted:** cuz that would be great

**PRESIDENT:** I-

**Val_Simmons:** I have to agree with Kat on this one

**JUDGEMENT:** ^^

**scottchtape:** I came here to have a good time, and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

**JUDGEMENT:** did yOU JUST-

**scottchtape:** yES I DID

**scripted:** are we just going to ignore the fact that oliva tripped up the stairs tho??

**scripted:** like how tf ???

**Val_Simmons:** Or the fact that it’s 1:04 in the morning

**VIOLINS:** We stopped by the convenience store to get some snacks

**PRESIDENT:** there are stairs at the convenience store?

**VIOLINS:** Hush.

**pan_tastic:** I had 3 coffees! :)

**pan_tastic:** Help me :)

**Val_Simmons:** How are you still so happy? I don’t understand

**pan_tastic:** I’m hyper. What did you expect?

**Val_Simmons:** You're misunderstanding what I’m trying to say

**Val_Simmons:** You’re /always/ happy

**scripted:** srsly tho how tf do you do it

**VIOLINS:** LET'S MOVE ON (Lucas, go run around or something until you don’t have anymore energy)

**pan_tastic:** thank you ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡

**JUDGEMENT:** *rolls eyes*

**PRESIDENT:**  G U YS

**PRESIDENT:** RUSSELL JUST ASKED ME WHERE BABIES COME FROM

**PRESIDENT:** WHAT DO I DO?!

**scripted:** how the hell did someone like you get elected class president

**scripted:** just tell him about the storks

**PRESIDENT:**  THANK U KAT YOURE A SAINT

**scripted:**  sry but ur wrong

**scripted:**  im actually satan

**JUDGEMENT:** Why is your kid brother up at 1:37 am?

**PRESIDENT:** b/c toddlers are weird?

**JUDGEMENT:**  Good enough

**PRESIDENT:**  he believed me

**PRESIDENT:**  kat I am forever in your debt. what do can I do for you

**scripted:**  u can start by leaving me alone

**PRESIDENT:**  ...wow, rude.

**scottchtape:** guys, cut it out

**scripted:** oooh. Mama Olivia's stepping in again

**PRESIDENT:** drama's going down with the Scott sisters

**scottchtape:** shush

**PRESIDENT:**  okay

**scripped:**  #whipped

**PRESIDENT:**  LET ME TELL YOU A THING-

**scottchtape:** MATTHEW JACKSON

**PRESIDENT:**  sHIT

**scripted:**  W H I P P E D

**Val_Simmons:**  I don't mean to interrupt anything, but can someone help me get Lucas home? I found him passed out on the sidewalk

**JUDGEMENT:**  He actually did it…..

**VIOLINS:**  #Toomuchcoffee

**scottchtape:**  omw

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and the first "Seven Ways We Lie" fic. Please don't be too harsh..also, go read Seven Ways We Lie if you haven't already!


End file.
